


Poison

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fellatio, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Tumblr, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean listens to music and can't stop thinking about her.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @like-a-bag-of-potatoes’ Power Ballad Challenge on Tumblr. Prompt is Alice Cooper’s Poison. All mistakes are mine. Mind the tags. I apologize for nothing.

Dean laid down on his bed and made himself comfortable before putting his headphones on. She had told him to listen to the playlist she had put together and he could never deny her anything, so here he was. He started the music, setting it to shuffle play, and closed his eyes to focus on the music.

The very first words that streamed into his ears conjured up an image in his mind of her and his body responded instinctively, his jeans suddenly feeling too tight. He knew the song, of course, even though it had never been a favorite, at least until now. Images of her flickered through his mind, every line of the song reminding him of another aspect of her. With his mind still focused on her, he barely notices when the next song starts, and the next, each one reminding him of her, causing him to fidget restlessly on the bed.

When the first song starts again, he grabs the phone and turns on repeat, letting the words wash over him, fueling his desire for her. His hands find their way to his crotch, palming himself through his jeans, a soft moan falling from his slightly parted lips. The image of black lace sticking to her sweat-slick skin has him fumbling to free his hard cock from its denim and cotton prison. He pushes jeans and boxer-briefs both down to mid-thigh and wraps a hand around his shaft, stroking slowly while imagining her hands on him.

Heavy panting breaths become her name, falling from his lips like prayers. He is so focused, the music still filling his ears, he doesn’t hear the door softly opening and closing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I knocked softly on Dean’s door, but the muffled sounds coming from inside made me fairly certain he couldn’t hear it, so I only waited a second before slipping inside. The sight that met me was simply delicious. He was spread out on the bed, one hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly, the other teasing his nipples, his shirt bunched across his shoulders. Every inch of exposed skin was flushed, his plump lips parted slightly as he moaned my name.

My eyes riveted on the sight before me, I let my robe fall in a puddle at my feet, leaving me in only my new [black lace lingerie set](https://d3d71ba2asa5oz.cloudfront.net/13000410/images/stm10501x-black-frontnobg.jpg). Part of me wanted to just watch Dean get himself off, knowing he was thinking of me, but the larger part really wanted to touch and taste all of him.

Conscious of his hunter reflexes, I watched his face closely as I got on the bed. Sure enough, the second he felt the mattress dip, his eyes shot open, his whole body tense and ready for action, only to relax when he realized it was me. I grinned at him, reaching over and prodding his hand away from his cock, replacing it with my own fingers, giving him a squeeze. The sound he made shot straight to my core.

I reached up and removed his headphones, leaving them on the bedside table, the music muffled and tinny but still audible. My fingers slipped down to tease his balls while I leaned in to nip and kiss his lips.

“You’re wearing too many clothes”, I breathed against his ear, before sitting back up, watching him.

As soon as I stopped touching him, he was scrambling to get his clothes off, his eyes never leaving me. In mere moments he was sitting naked on the bed, hands fisting the sheets to keep from touching me. I placed a hand flat on his chest, pushing him to lie back. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, his breath heavy with anticipation as he waited for my next move.

Keeping my eyes on his, I moved to straddle his thighs, letting my hands slide from his hips, up along his torso to his nipples, softly rubbing my thumbs over both of them at once, causing him to draw in a sharp breath as he arched into my touch. I moved my hands up to his shoulders, then down along his arms, feeling the muscles move under his skin as he gripped the sheets. Wrapping my hands around his wrists, I moved his arms up until his hands were resting on the pillow above his head. Eyes locked on his, I bent down and crushed his lips with mine, devouring his moans as I rolled my hips, his cock trapped between our bodies.

Breaking away from his lips, I kissed a trail along his jawline, down his neck, over his collarbone, and to his nipples, where I stopped to bite and suck each one until he was writhing beneath me from both pain and pleasure.

I licked a path to his cock, pausing there without touching him. He had closed his eyes, his head thrown back as he let me have my way with him. I placed my hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles on his flushed skin.

“Look at me”, I demanded, my voice low and husky with desire.

Immediately his eyes snapped open and found mine and I rewarded him with a small smile. Eyes locked, I leaned in and ran my tongue over the tip of his cock, collecting the stray drops. His hands grabbed at the pillow, muscles corded as he struggled to stay still. Moving slowly, I placed a kiss on the tip, then continued to place deliberate kisses along his length until I reached the base. Sticking my tongue out, I licked a trail along the underside of his cock, pulling a drawn out moan from his lips. The moan turned into my name as I wrapped my lips around his cock, slowly sucking him into my mouth, not stopping until I had taken him all in. A strangled “fuck” fell from his lips when I slid my lips back up, my tongue pressing against his length and giving a small flick at his sweet spot before I let him slip all the way out of my mouth.

I grinned wickedly at him, wrapping one hand around his slick cock while the other found his balls, rolling them gently in my fingers. Keeping my eyes locked with his, I let just the tip slip back between my lips, sucking like he was a popsicle, while my hand stroked his length firmly, giving a little twist every few strokes. In moments he was panting with need, moans of my name dripping from his lips as he begged me to let him come.

Letting him slip from between my lips, I grinned at him as I changed my strokes to twist over the head on each up-stroke. I let him wait for a moment more, just because I loved to hear him beg, before I gave him permission with a simple “Yes”, before sucking him back into my mouth.

With a strangled cry of my name, he reached his release, the taste of him filling my mouth, his eyes never leaving mine as I drew every last drop from him. Moving up his body, my hands caressed his sweat-slick skin until I could place an almost chaste kiss on his lips. Still high from his orgasm, his lips chased mine, parting slightly. Grabbing his face gently but firmly with one hand, I forced his mouth open and let his cum drip from my mouth to his before crashing my lips down on his, swallowing his moans. Claiming him.

When I finally let him go, he wrinkled his nose as he swallowed and I couldn’t hold back a small laugh at the adorable expression on his face. He scoffed and stuck his tongue out at me.

“Mmm yes, keep doing that, I’ll put that tongue to work, pretty boy”, I teased, raking my nails lightly along his side, making him flinch and snort a short laugh.

I moved his hands down from above his head, placing them on my hips as permission to touch. He slid his hands around to my ass and squeezed gently, one hand continuing up to the back of my neck, pulling me in for another kiss. This one was soft and sensuous as Dean put all his feelings into it. When we broke away, he looked into my eyes for a long moment.

“You’re my favorite poison, you know”, he said softly.

“I know”, I smiled back.


End file.
